Can't Keep Up
by themoneyguy
Summary: Dark Pit is insatiable and Shulk just can't handle it. (PWP)
**AN:** Alright, there's a couple of things I'd like to cover before we get started.

One, a headcanon I've got for Shulk is that he doesn't embarrass easily, hence why he doesn't react much in this fic.

Two, I headcanon Dark Pit to be a young adult who's trans, which is how I wrote him here.

Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy!

* * *

Dark Pit sat in Shulk's lap, steadily rocking his hips and panting heavily. Moments later he began to move faster, pace becoming uneven as he lost the rhythm he had spent so long working into.

"Fuck... _S-Shulk_..." the angel groaned, his wings fluttering. Then he tensed up and clenched his teeth, holding his breath as he waited for the feeling of ecstasy to subside.

Shulk seemed to have reached his climax as well, as he cried out and quivered, hands clenching the bedsheets beneath him.

They both held their positions in silence as they regained their breath, then Dark Pit crawled off of him, forcing Shulk to pull out.

Sluggishly, Shulk sat up and pulled off the condom, throwing it in the garbage next to the bed. He grabbed his shorts and slid them back on while Dark Pit did the same thing, then lied down beside the angel and wrapped an arm around him.

However, Dark Pit wasn't ready for rest just yet. He stared at his boyfriend's sleepy face with his own, plain-faced expression, looking him dead in the eye. "You ready to go again?"

Shulk's eyes widened as he shot up, gazing at Dark Pit in horror. As the angel sat up next to him, Shulk lowered his head. "I'm sorry..." he murmured.

Dark Pit only shrugged and turned away. "Eh, whatever. I kinda expected that, anyway." He stared at the wall and fell silent, becoming lost in thought before turning back to him. "But can you do me a favor?"

Without questioning it, Shulk nodded with a smile. "Sure!"

Immediately Dark Pit lifted his black chest binder over his head and tossed it aside, exposing his chest. He blushed slightly as he held his own breast in his hand. "Can you... um..." he trailed off, trying his hardest not to look embarrassed as he pointed to his nipple. "Touch here?"

Shulk blinked a bit, but nodded nonetheless. He reached his hand forward and cupped Dark Pit's breast, awkwardly touching his nipple with his thumb.

Dark Pit looked away, unable to make eye contact with him. "N-now move your thumb in a circular motion," he instructed.

"Okay," Shulk said, tracing circles around the center. Dark Pit leaned back on his hands, closing his eyes as he focused on the sensation. His tense shoulders lowered a bit as he began to relax, losing sight of his initial embarrassment.

"Shulk..." the angel murmured as his nipple became erect, causing Shulk to stop and look at him curiously. Dark Pit opened his eyes and glanced at Shulk before looking away again, face turning a deeper shade of red. "I want you to do the same thing, but... w-with your tongue."

Shulk blinked at his boyfriend once more, then nodded and leaned in close to his bare chest. He opened his mouth and softly touched his tongue to his skin, sending a chill down Dark Pit's spine.

Dark Pit's breathing quickened as Shulk swirled his tongue around, his wings twitching slightly. He closed his eyes and brought his hand out to caress the side of Shulk's head, a small moan escaping his lips while Shulk picked up the pace.

"Shulk..." Dark Pit muttered between breaths, "p-please... bite it..."

Immediately Shulk pulled back and stared at Dark Pit in shock. "What?" he gasped, his eyes glancing from side to side before settling back on the angel. "Are... are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have said it," Dark Pit stated with a serious expression.

Shulk frowned, but he bent down regardless and placed his mouth over the sensitive skin.

"B-but don't bite down hard yet!" Dark Pit added.

Careful not to hurt him, Shulk just barely clamped down with his teeth, using his tongue to prod at the tip. Dark Pit moaned and began to breathe more heavily, his mind blurring from the stimulation.

As Shulk used his lips to create a sucking sensation, Dark Pit took his other breast into his hand and pinched the nipple between his fingers, making his wings twitch vigorously. In his desperation to finish, he reached his spare hand down into his pants and swirled his finger around his clit.

"Alright... b-bite down again, but harder..." he ordered before another moan escaped his lips. While Shulk hesitantly applied more pressure, Dark Pit squeezed the opposite nipple harder and picked up the pace around his clit. As the stimulation became too overwhelming to bear, the angel let out one final, loud groan before tensing up, the rush of ecstasy causing him to tremble.

Shulk continued to suck on his breast until he heard Dark Pit's rapid breaths return to a steady pace, to which he finally withdrew and handed his boyfriend a tissue from his pocket.

Dark Pit took the tissue and lazily wiped off his hand and chest, then tossed it in the nearby garbage can. He grabbed his binder and put it back on before looking up at Shulk expectantly. "So, you up for another round yet?"

A sad expression formed on Shulk's face as he shook his head, making Dark Pit sigh.

"Fine..." the angel began in a slightly annoyed tone, getting up from the bed, "let's just go watch a movie for now."

Shulk got up from the bed as well and grabbed Dark Pit's hand, flashing him a bright smile. "Okay!" Then he eagerly guided Dark Pit out of the bedroom and toward the living room, where they would likely watch one of those cheesy children's movies Shulk was so fond of.


End file.
